


Bend Me 'Til I Break

by wiselavi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselavi/pseuds/wiselavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical night for Lavi as a prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Me 'Til I Break

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever! I don't know what I'm doing lmao so please help me out a bit if I messed anything up!  
> title taken from Crutch by Theory of a Deadman, which is a pretty excellent song to match this fic imo

The world blurred before him, his eyes unable to focus due to the pain he was in. Sound rang through his ears as another slap struck his face, delivered to him by his torturer. Sheril was violent and intense, beating Lavi into submission and then soothing the wounds he’d caused. He’d proclaim his love for the redhead and then break another bone. Lavi had lost count of how many had been crushed, how many scars he’d gained. Even with his excellent memory, when he tried to think of the old panda or those he knew at the Order, Lavi kept drawing blanks. All he knew anymore was the man in front of him.

“Lavi, dearest, look at me,” Sheril purred, taking the boy’s chin in his hand. Green eyes met gold and Lavi tried to tear his gaze away. He grimaced as Sheril dug his painted nails into Lavi’s cheek, commanding his attention. “Your blood matches your hair perfectly, you know.” The older man dragged his hand across the younger’s face, coloring Lavi's lips red with his own gore, before gently kissing the teen, licking the crimson off of his mouth. It was clear that the man relished the taste, as his tongue moved to lap up the blood from the wound he’d just opened. 

Lavi tried not to struggle against him. He felt disgusted and wanted nothing more than to give this devil the same torment he’d caused, but Lavi knew if he fought back Sheril would simply torture him until he couldn’t move. The minister could, of course, keep the junior Bookman from moving an inch with his powers, but as far as Lavi could tell, the man enjoyed toying with his prey far too much to do so. It was sickening.

The Noah’s hands traveled across the Exorcist’s body, his touch light and hot against Lavi’s bare skin. Sheril had taken away his clothes quite a while ago, saying he could earn them back once he was obedient. At the time, Lavi had said he’d rather run through the streets nude than obey Sheril, but now he wasn’t so sure, especially as he felt the older man’s hands move even lower. Lavi tossed his head back, biting his tongue. He wanted to throw bitter remarks at Sheril, all the insults and curses he could think of, but he shivered at the thought of what the sadistic bastard would do to him if he did. After all, he still wanted to get out of here, and he'd have to be alive to do that.

Lost in thought, Lavi hadn’t noticed Sheril’s lips twitch out of his usual smirk, a clear sign of when the man was annoyed, and so had no preparation for the sudden agony of every bone in his foot shattering. His scream echoed throughout the concrete room and his back arched against the chair he was in, hands gripping the arms of it tightly as pain seared up his left leg.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did that sting? I simply get so agitated when you ignore me,” the Noah drawled, his fingers tracing along the bone that had shoved its way out of Lavi’s ankle. Another shriek ripped through the air as Sheril tugged at it. “My my, I didn’t mean to do that much damage. Why don't I mend this for you?” Lavi felt the bone snap back into place and a third scream tore at his throat. He only noticed he was crying when the salt stung the open wound on his cheek, and Sheril quickly moved up to kiss the tears away, burying his hands in Lavi’s shoulder-length hair so the boy couldn't dodge. 

Lavi panted against the Noah, leaning into his chest as Sheril's hands slid back down the Bookman's waist and settled onto his thighs. When the older man's hand moved to Lavi's cock he flinched, shuddering as pleasure coursed through his body. Sheril's other arm wrapped around the teen's waist to pull him close, moving his lips to Lavi's neck and running kisses along his collarbone. Lavi felt heat flood through him as Sheril continued his assault and reflexively started pushing at the older man's shoulders. As futile as he thought it was, it somehow worked to stop Sheril from going further, however Lavi realized then that he probably would've been better off letting Sheril do whatever he desired.

A deadly glint appeared in his tormentor's golden eyes, and Lavi couldn't help but shiver as the man suddenly stood, his sickeningly sweet demeanor replaced with an ice-cold glare. It was a look Lavi had learned to recognize early on, one that meant Sheril was outraged. His face twisted with anguish, as though the redhead had somehow betrayed him. Lavi braced himself for another broken bone or ten, but suddenly he felt his insides being toyed with, his intestines tying themselves in knots and moving to crush his other organs. It was a brutal, excruciating sensation that sent him to the floor, screaming and writhing in agony. He didn't have any inkling of how long the pain lasted, he could barely even feel the ground below him. Lavi only prayed he'd lose consciousness, but every time he was close, his torturer found some way to keep him awake.

Eventually his innards untangled themselves and he felt the stabbing pain in his stomach turn into a strong but dull ache. The Exorcist choked out a sob, relieved. He felt himself stand and slump back into his chair, a seat Sheril seemed to have taken, not that Lavi had any idea when. The Noah curled his body around Lavi as though he was cradling a child in his arms, caressing the boy's face as he did so. 

"Now then, why don't we enjoy the rest of our night together, my love?" Lavi felt the hand on his cheek travel down to his hips. "You'll feel absolutely blissful, I promise~" His head was pounding, his heart was beating against his chest, and Lavi felt like one more blow would break him, so he closed his eyes and murmured a yes. Sheril laughed, sounding all too satisfied with himself, and hummed as he pushed the redhead back to the ground, climbing on top of him.

The rest of Lavi's screams that night were ones of ecstasy.


End file.
